epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Astro Boy vs Mega Man --Epic Patts Battles of History 30
Before Note Time for the big 3-0! I'm uploading the blog now so that I can start the next one. Vote and make a suggestion. I still need 7 more suggestions. Beat Battle Astro Boy: I'm about to blast off to space, hope you can keep up, Or else you'll be deleted worse than your little red pup. You aren't very Mega in your games, let alone a man, Hell, you had 6 chances, and you screwed up to get a fan! I'll eliminate you faster than those expired scrapbots, Step up if you have the Guts, before you're left to rot. Your time is running thin, you're racing against the clock. How do you expect to get a Roll, when you don't have a Rock? Mega Man: You're entering the Battle Network, but you'll lose bad, Lose it just like how you lost your mom and your dad. I don't see a challenge facing you; hah. You're just a boy, A creation to played with, misguided, like every other toy. I'm the savior of the network and the whole entire planet! I defeated Wily every time, beat the WWW, and more, I bet. Now let me shed some Light on your history; I can only laugh. You're a plastic toy. Even Cutman can slice you right in half. Astro Boy: I'm turning up the Flames, no way you can stand the heat. Listen to the Strumm of your defeat, you'll remember this beat. It's too easy to Slash you down, you'll be left in small bits! Entering this fight, you must be a clown. You lost your wits. You're the worst Proto-type, you keep letting Wily escape, While bloating like you do, running around like a big ape, I'm getting Anime and Manga based on me, hell, maybe even more! Now watch, I'll leave you in ruins just like your pity Starforce! Mega Man: Sorry Astro, but you're like Team Rocket, about to be blasted away. Run along and tell all your friends that I can beat them any day. I'd shoot them all down with a single charged blast from my Buster, As I deplete your life, you'll need the strength you can muster. You're way too weak to play in my league, kid, so you can scatter. Your aim isn't on the ball, buddy, so you can "Swing Batter, Batter!" I'm as swift as the Pegasus. I got more courage than a Leo! I've been across the world, while you're stuck around Tokyo Delta: Would You Kindly switch up the style, for it's my turn, I've seen Utopia, Rapture, and now it's time for you to learn. I'll Bioshock you til you're seeing STARS like Nemesis, Sinclair can see that each of your disses are misses. I'll leave you Incinerated then take a picture for research, And learn that both your creators are rip-offs of Prof Birch. Your lines are more of a wreck than a deadly car crash, Then there's mine, that hit harder than my Drill Bash. I've ended your adventures back in Nineteen Sixty-Eight With a simple pistol shot, you can just call it your fate. I may have the brain of a Big Daddy, but I can see I won. I'm destroying your save file and your last life is done. "Game Over" Poll Who won? Astro Boy Mega Man Delta Hints for Next Battle #Not in a quartet #Comes after a Demon battle #Tale of one man Category:Blog posts